


Finally Home

by ArrowOlicityAJ



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOlicityAJ/pseuds/ArrowOlicityAJ
Summary: This is more juicy details from Oliver’s POV from the shower/zip the dress Olicity scene in 7x8. Enjoy!
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Finally Home

Oliver Queen took in the pleasure of the closed-in walls of the shower. He felt the hot water against his wombs, breathed in the moisture of the warmth, and embraced the pleasure of being home in a private shower. ‘Home’ being with his Felicity. Thinking of her lips on his body, he ran his fingers where her lips were just moments ago. The lingering trail of her lips and the memory of her gave him chills even as the hot steam surrounded him in warmth. He could still feel her lips on his neck, on his chest, his lips. He adored her sweet desire and love. All of his good dreams of her from the past six months had become real and in the flesh.

Fantasies of Felicity were the only thing that kept him alive in prison. So many dark days. Oliver regretted every minute he stole from her. He finally realized that his decision to turn himself in was not a decision he should have made on his own. He realized now that keeping things from Felicity and making decisions for them could never happen again. He had lost her once before with his choice to keep her in the dark about William. Taking on all his/their problems on his own even with his best intentions, could be no more. He was joined together with Felicity and they were partners in every way possible.  
Oliver knew that in order to have a chance at life again that he had to move forward and be transparent with his family and friends as well as the people of Star City. No more lies.

And then he knew…. he wasn’t alone.

**Snap** The shower curtain flew open. Oliver reflexed and responded with trained intuitive defense.  
The sudden snap-open of the curtain made Felicity jump.  
“It’s just me,” Felicity said in a comforting loving voice. Her eyes read of love, compassion, and a look that just said I want to take this pain away from you. Her sweet face spoke so many words, like let- me-kiss- you- till-your-pain-goes- away kind of words. He wished he could kiss every ounce of HER pain away. He had so much to make up for.  
Oliver took a deep breath and allowed his adrenaline to ease off. Oliver realized he had a long road ahead of him. Adjusting to being home and being able to let his guard down was going to take a while. Reveling in the luxury of a private shower, he continued to take his time and enjoy thoughts of his beloved wife.

Oliver had thoughts of concern regarding the plans for the evening. While he was very thankful to be honored at the Gala, there was no way he deserved it. No one will want to thank him. He has only caused pain to those around him and his City. He shouldn’t be going anywhere.

A little while later Oliver saw Felicity standing in front of her floor-length mirror as she finished getting dressed in a gorgeous dress that complimented her perfectly. She was breathtaking.

“Hey sorry about earlier, she said, ...didn’t mean to freak you out”.  
“No, I’m just um,” he paused, “getting used to being at home.”

Oliver couldn’t help but to admire her stunning beauty. Looking at the beautiful sight before him, he blinked his eyes several times as if he could not believe she was real. Realizing that this was actually reality he moved to embrace her from behind.

“I missed that, Felicity said will a low moan.” Oliver reached behind and gently zipped up the back of her dress. He felt her shudder slightly under his touch. It was the many sweet intimate things he wanted to do for her once again.

“Having someone zip up your dress?”

  
Felicity smiles, “Well, that and you, and I really miss William. Oliver turns.

“Yeah, Christmas vacation feels like twenty years from now”.

  
“So why aren’t you dressed?” Felicity looks at him concerned. Oliver sits down on the bed.

  
“I’m gonna sit this one out”. Felicity laughs in surprise.

  
“Oh no no no! I don’t think this is how this works, especially when you’re the one being honored. Besides you’ve been spending more time in the shadows recently then you did as the Green Arrow.”

  
He looked up at her, “Last time the people of this city saw me I was in cuffs. A lot of people are mad at me Felicity, I lied to them and they have a right to be”.

  
“That is exactly why this event is so important” she looks up into his eyes from below him.

  
“You are publicly being recognized as a hero. And after all the lives you’ve saved at Slabside, let them see you for who you really are, without a mask."

She was always right and so strong.

He stood up with her holding her hands face to face.

“You will always be the best part of me” Felicity looks into his eyes with passion. “You remembered.” She smiled up at him.

“Of course I remembered" as he looked from her eyes and down at his finger rubbing her wedding ring.

  
“Happy Anniversary”, he said before taking her mouth to his and breathing his love into her. Their bodies spontaneously ignited like explosives and his shirt had to come off. He could never get used to her hands as they made their way up his chest and to his neck as she pulled him into her embrace.

  
He had to have her now. Again. He pulled her on top of him. Oliver could not resist a moment longer to show her the love that he longed to give her for so long. He knew they had so much to discuss, so much to heal from, and so many more words to say. Oliver knew that his wife was a different person than she was six months ago. But as he trailed his kisses down her neck and onto her lips he just wanted to pour his love into her, he wanted so deeply to kiss her for every minute he stole from her. His tongue wanted to show her tribute to every tear she shed for him and for William. As he held her in his arms in a possessive, protective embrace, he wanted to hold her over and over in every way possible, each time in an effort to atone for all the times she had been afraid and lived in fear of her life and William’s. He would never leave her again. He was finally home once again.


End file.
